starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Cerebrate (Episode II)
The Cerebrate was the player character of Episode II, entrusted to watch over Infested Kerrigan after her implantation inside a chrysalis. Biography Genesis In the aftermath of the Fall of Tarsonis, the Overmind had finally succeeded in obtaining a psionically gifted Terran, one that would come to aid the Swarm in the destruction of its enemies. Before that day could come however, a period of incubation was required, one in which the potential agent would be vulnrable. To this end, the Overmind created a Cerebrate to watch over the Chrysalis.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Egression (in English). 1998. The Cerebrate established a small hive cluster on Tarsonis under the guidance of Daggoth-a senior Cerebrate and the leader of the Tiamat Brood. Soon, the Cerebrate was contacted by Zasz, informing it of a group of nearby Terrans that could threaten the Chrysalis and hive cluster. Zasz ordered that none of the Terrans be left alive, an order which the Cerebrate promptly carried out. Egression The Chrysalis still intact, the Overmind declared that the Swarm be relocated from Tarsonis to the world of Char. However, Protoss forces still remained on Tarsonis and would attempt to prevent any attempts to leave the planet.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Egression (in English). 1998. The Cerebrate's forces thus began a trek through the ruined city of New Gettysburg,Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Daggoth providing a group of Hunter Killers in this endevour. The Chrysalis was safely escorted and the Cerebrate embarked on travel through warp space to Char with the rest of the Swarm. Char The Chrysalis was a powerful creature...so powerful that psionic eminations drew the Swarm's enemies to Char, including Alpha Squadron forces led by General Edmund Duke. Still ensuring that the Chrysalis was intact, the Cerebrate led its Brood against the Terrans, its attack preventing Duke's forces from even holding their landing zone. Before long, the Terrans were in retreat. The Cerebrate was ordered to relocate the Chrysalis while Daggoth dealt with the remaining Terrans. Zasz: Cerebrate you must stay and relocate the Chrysalis to a more secure location. Daggoth shall deal with the remaining Terran Forces. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The New Dominion (in English). 1998. Before long, more Terrans arrived on Char, this time a group known as Raynor's Raiders. The group came within range of the Chrysalis but the Cerebrate was able to hold them back long enough for Kerrigan to emerge. With her emergence, the Overmind ordered the Cerebrate to eradicate the remaining Terrans, a task that Kerrigan aided in...for the most part. In a sense, little changed for the Cerebrate with Kerrigan's birth, its actions still bound with hers. This included an assault on the Science Vessel Amerigo.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Amerigo (in English). 1998. However, Kerrigan began going her own way, engaging the forces of Executor Tassadar, who had recently arrived on Char as well. Although the High Templar's forces were forced to retreat, it also allowed the Dark Templar Zeratul to assassinate Zasz, sending the Garm Brood into a rampant frenzy and even giving pause to the Overmind itself. The Garm Brood threatening the primary Hive Cluster, the Cerebrate was tasked with eradicating the now leaderless Garm Brood.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Culling (in English). 1998. In the aftermath of the culling, the Overmind broke its silence and revealed that its mind connected with that of Zeratul at the moment when Zasz was assassinated. As such, it had discovered the location of the Protoss homeworld of Aiur.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. The majority of the Swarm embarked through warp space to assault the Protoss. Kerrigan and the Cerebrate however, remained on Char to hunt the remaining Protoss forces. Blade in the Darkness Tracking down the Protoss was not as easy a task as first anticipated, the Zerg's quarry eluding their grasp. Kerrigan was in command and her impatience often worked to her detriment. In the end, it was to the detriment of the Cerebrate as well, as Kerrigan led her her Brood into a trap set up by the Protoss and their Terran allies (Raynor's Raiders). This left the Cerebrate undefended and in the end, history repeated itself, Tassadar assassinating it. References Category: Zerg characters Category: Player characters